shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Grounds
Dangerous Grounds is the name of a main quest of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that choose to destroy the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It takes place on a swamp. Story June comments that Northerners are said to be the most merciless among the legionaries. Hearing this, Marcus immediately sends them a Northerner, happy that they are "helping" him finding opponents. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is northern Legionary. He recharges his Shadow form bar if he is standing on an area with Shadow energy beneath. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Northerner before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Northerner *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Labryses (Axes) *Armor: Hunter's Woolfell *Helm: Steel Guard *Ranged Weapon: Chained Hatchets (Throwing Axes) *Rule: Meddling Shadows (Opponent gains Shadow energy in the shown zone) Move *'Razor Squall ' A sequence of 5 attacks with the Axes. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapon. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of Northerner's attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush ' Smashes the ground with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around Northerner. *'Ram ' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Choke ' Throws a shadow energy forward at neck level. If the player is grabbed, they are telekinetically choked, suspended in midair, before being slammed headfirst into the ground. *'Tide ' Throws an axe charged with shadow energy on the ground, which spins forward to the player's legs. The player gets knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players receive Airscrew, the Legendary Special Move for Naginata. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Dangerous Grounds (1).jpg Dangerous Grounds (2).jpg Dangerous Grounds (3).jpg Dangerous Grounds (4).jpg Dangerous Grounds (5).jpg Dangerous Grounds (6).jpg Dangerous Grounds (7).jpg Dangerous Grounds (8).jpg Dangerous Grounds (9).jpg Dangerous Grounds (10).jpg Dangerous Grounds (11).jpg Dangerous Grounds (12).jpg Dangerous Grounds (13).jpg Dangerous Grounds (14).jpg Dangerous Grounds (15).jpg Dangerous Grounds (16).jpg Dangerous Grounds (17).jpg|If player loses Dangerous Grounds (18).jpg Dangerous Grounds (19).jpg Dangerous Grounds (20).jpg Dangerous Grounds (21).jpg|if player wins See Also *One Step Closer, for players choosing to preserve the Sphere. *He Is Everywhere, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion